


Better Left Unsaid

by WanderlustandFreedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Secrets, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Soulmates, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderlustandFreedom/pseuds/WanderlustandFreedom
Summary: Ginevra Molly Weasley is tired. Tired of waiting for Harry Potter to notice her. But she never realized how incredibly out of his league she was. Until late night confessions under veritaserum reveal a secret Better Left Unsaid. HarryxHermione slight Ginnyxooc. Updated but still an old plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Tired of waiting for the country to get back on its feet. Tired of studying for the N.E.W.T.S., but most of all tired of waiting for Harry Potter to notice her. She had been waiting and trying and hoping and praying for AGES. But nothing worked. He showed no signs of interest in her or anyone else. It was absolutely infuriating.

She wanted to be Mrs. Harry Potter. She wanted it so bad her heart ached. But Harry cleverly deflected any and all attempts at romance.

Today she was also tired from the Quidditch game that had taken place. Gryffindor had played hard, won, and was following tradition and staying up till past midnight, celebrating their win against Hufflepuff. The room was comprised entirely of members of the lion house, with the exception of Luna Lovegood, who Neville had invited.

Speak of the devil, Neville was waving her over to a secluded corner with his girlfriend, her brother, and Harry and Hermione. Ginny walked over and put on a tired smile. "What are you doing?" She asked conversationally.

"We're gonna play a game," Neville said, extracting a watered down vial of veritaserum. "Truth or dare. Are you in?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. I'll play." She sat down on the three-person couch next to Harry. Hermione was on his other side. Ron was in the plush armchair while Luna curled up next to Neville on the loveseat. "All right, I'll start," Ron said. They passed around the potion vial so everyone got two drops before he said. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make it to the top of the girl's staircase in under a minute, starting now."

Harry glared at the staircase and said "Fine." He ran up to the boy's dormitories and came back with his Firebolt. He flew up the stairs with ten seconds to spare.

"Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girls have you had crushes on?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the standard question.

"Two. Hermione and Luna." Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the worst prank the twins ever pulled on you?"

Ginny blushed scarlet and looked at her feet. "They sent some of my undergarments to Dean while we were dating. It was soooo embarrassing."

And Ginny, being the lovesick teenager she was, turned around to Harry and said "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She thought for a moment and then decided on a question that could really go either way. "What is your most hidden and protected secret?"

She saw Harry immediately start to try and fight off the veritaserum. "Dare." He said.

Ginny smirked and told him "I dare you to Tell us your most hidden and protected secret."Hermione sighed. "I'm sure Harry has a perfectly respectable reason for not telling us and anyway, isn't that prying a bit?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's part of the game."

Harry was pale now, shaking. "I chicken. Okay, I chicken."

"There aren't any chickens," Luna said from her place by Neville. "We never allowed them."

"Can I forfeit?"

"No."

The potion was slowly ebbing him on. "Ok." He said suddenly. Hermione fidgeted beside him. "But you have to promise never to tell anyone. Do you understand?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She was now interested. "I promise." "So do we." "Me too, mate."

Harry chewed on the inside of his lip. The potion was eating away at him, trying to get him to reveal the secret. "Not here. Someone could overhear. Come on."

He grabbed his school bag and pulled the Marauder's map out of it. "Come on. The path to the ROR is clear." He grabbed Hermione's arm and together they led us out of the common room, down the four flights of moving stairs, and to the seventh floor, all with Harry fighting the potion. They walked with purpose like they knew exactly where they were going, and no one asked. They walked together three times in front of the wall and a heavy oak door appeared. It was not one Ginny had ever seen before. The D.A. Headquarters door was made of a pliable pine, and The Place Where All Things Are Hidden was made of planks nailed together. Hermione opened the door.

The inside resembled a small flat. It had tasteful black, white, and blue carpet in an abstract circle pattern, large armchairs, and a fake window toward the back. To the left was a small kitchen area with a double stove, marble counter top, and stainless steel appliances. To the right were three doors. The one in the middle was closed. The one on the left looked to be some kind of bathroom, with Egyptian sinks and a two person bathtub. The door on the right was a master bedroom, with a giant, two person bed.

On the walls were pictures of Harry and Hermione. A couple had them in weird positions. Some with their arms hanging out around nothing or held out straight in front of them. Harry noticed me looking.

"it's all a huge Fedelius charm. You haven't been told the secret yet, so those will seem a bit out of place to you. To me, they look normal. Oh well. Here goes nothing." He sat down in a big white rocking chair and invited us all to have a seat.

He seemed to take a deep breath and then took Hermione's hand. "Hermione and I are married." Ginny's heart stopped. Ron, Neville, and Luna immediately started asking "Since when?" "How come we weren't invited?" Ext, Ext. Ginny's whole life stopped and it was all she could do to keep from curling into a ball and breaking down. "We were soul-bonded in our second year and have legally been a wedded couple since then. Now that you know that secret you will be able to see our rings." And sure enough, there were rings on their wedding fingers now. Harry's was a simple gold band , but Hermione's was white and had a blue diamond molded into the top. It was gorgeous. Ginny could sell everything she owned and not cover a fourth of the cost of that ring.

"We had to keep it secret because there are some people-"

"Albus Dumbledore." Hermione interjected.

"Who would terminate the marriage by killing Hermione." Harry finished.

There were collective gasps around the room. "Kill her?" "Albus Dumbledore?" "No way. No bloody stinking way." Even Ginny was in shock. Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light, surely wouldn't go as far to kill someone because they were connected to Harry Potter? But now Hermione was looking exactly at her. "He wanted Harry to marry you Ginny. He started spiking him with love potions in our sixth year. He even used the imperious on him to get him to kiss you. Dumbledore wanted Harry to settle down with a respectable pureblood woman, preferably one who was guaranteed to have lots of children. And you look similar to Lily. That about sold the deal."

Harry nodded regrettably.

"So," Ginny said, her voice cracking. "That's your most well-kept secret?"

"No." Hermione said. She opened her mouth to go on, but at that exact moment the closed door in between the bathroom and what could now safely be assumed as Harry and Hermione's room. A small boy with raven black hair, green eyes, and a slight bucktooth peeked into the room. Hermione turned and gestured for him to come into the room. He ran over and clambered up onto his mother's lap. He was dressed in snitch patterned pajamas, and had a magical barrier around his eyes. Probably helping him see until they can get him some glasses, Ginny thought. And her heart promptly shattered into a billion non-fixable pieces. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, was happily married and it wasn't to her.

Hermione held the small boy close and kissed him on the head. "This is Theodore James Potter. He was born on April 9th of our fifth year."

"You were pregnant during fifth year?" Luna asked confusedly.

Hermione nodded. "I used disillusionment charms and notice-me-not charms to hide it. Two days before the ministry break in, my water broke and I claimed that I'd had a major breakthrough in the library. Harry said he was going to go do his potions homework. I had Theo that night. "

Harry butted in. "This time around, we have wards surrounding her."

Ginny managed to open her mouth and gather enough courage to ask "Are you pregnant?" Hermione nodded happily. Harry put an arm around her and placed a hand on her stomach. It took all Ginny's willpower not to cry.

"Bloody hell. Who is his godfather?"

Harry laughed. "You are Ron. And we named Ginny as another guardian if we die. You are the first after Ron, so I guess that makes you godmother, if that's alright?"

Ginny nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can I hold my godson?" Hermione leaned down to the boy and said "you want to go to Aunt Ginny? Go on."

"Gimmy." He hopped of Hermione's lap and ran to Ginny. He held his arms up and said "uppie uppie up up up!" Ginny smiled despite herself and picked him up. It was only after he started slurping on his three middle fingers that she realized something had happened to Hermione. Her stomach was larger. Hermione caught Ginny looking and said "I'm 5 months along now. You just learned our biggest, most well-kept secret, so all the spells and wards have dropped towards you."

The pictures on the wall, where Harry and Hermione had had their arms out in space now had them with their arms around Theo's shoulders. Some with them hugging him. Others with Harry holding him on his shoulders. Harry was right. It didn't look out of place at all.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, mate?"

"Because of Dumbledore, and Umbridge, and Voldemort. Even after Voldemort was gone Death eaters continued to wreak havoc on the wizarding world. We would have told you but had to keep him safe."

There was silence for several long moments, except for the slurping of Theo.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione said. Ginny smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Harry cleared his throat and said "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Everyone groaned. "I think we're all done with that right now, Harry." Neville said. He yawned and picked up a half asleep Luna who gasped in surprise and said: "Put me down!" The two left after biding them all good night.

Ron kissed Theo's forehead before he left. Hermione opened her arms for the child, but Ginny smiled and said "I'll put him to bed." It gave her an excuse to get away from the two. She picked him up (he was very light) and carried him to his room. He took his fingers out of his mouth and said "Aumt Gimmy."

She smiled.

"Aunt Ginny has to go. She'll be back later if your momma lets me."

Theo nodded. "Nah, night."

"Goodnight."

She closed the door, thanked Harry and Hermione for letting her stay, and headed for the door.

"Ginny, if you ever want to come by and see us or him, the password is snitch. Just think it after you get our door to appear."

She nodded and closed the door. It wasn't till she was up in her room with her face buried in the pillows that she cried all her tears for her lost dreams with Harry Potter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up feeling better. For as long as she had been crushing on Harry Potter, it certainly didn't take her long to get over him. She did her makeup, brushed her hair, and decided to go see her godson. She actually skipped down the steps to the ROR, and thought the password before going in.

Theodore was sitting on the couch, looking at the pictures in a children's book. He looked up when she walked in. "Where's your mum and dad?" He pointed at the closed door to their bedroom. She nodded and said "Let's not wake them then. Do you want to help me cook breakfast?"

His little green eyes lit up and he nodded. He closed his book and scampered up to the bar. "Aumt Gimmy!" He loudly whispered. "Aumt Gimmy!"

"Here, can you call me Gin? Is that easier?"

"Aumt Gim."

"I guess not then." She chuckled as she checked the freezer. It was stocked with steaks, seafood, sausages, tenderloins, vegetables, hash-browns and other frozen goods. The fridge had fruit, veggies, some breads, some muggle drinks called coca cola and sprite that she did not recognize, and perishable goods.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Bagon!"

"Bacon?"

"Bagon! Bagon!"

She pulled out a pack of opened bacon and turned on the stove. Hermione had a kitchen directory spellotaped to the tabletop (probably for Harry), so it was easy to find what she needed. She made scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and was starting pancakes when Hermione came in. "Morning Ginny." She said yawning.

"Morning Hermione."

"How long have you been up?"

Ginny glanced at the clock. It was 7:03 "Ten minutes maybe."

Hermione nodded. "Sorry we took so long. Last night took a lot out of us. Harry's just getting dressed. Ginny nodded. She stared without looking at Hermione's stomach. "I've got to go finished getting ready for the day."

Hermione nodded. "Ok, see you later."

Theo stood up on his chair and yelled "Bye bye!" Ginny waved to him and stepped out of the door. She walked down the hall, lost in thought. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice someone walking toward her with a large pile of books. They crashed headlong into them, and Ginny, the books, and the someone (a tall and handsome Ravenclaw boy) fell tumbling to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny cried. "I was just lost in thought and wasn't paying attention!"

The boy shook his head. "No it was my fault. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, here, I'll help you pick up all your books." She reached for a couple and made a stack in front of him. He nodded and started collecting them. They had a considerable stack between them when they both reached for the last book. Their hands brushed gently together and a small spark shot up their arms. Ginny looked up and met his eyes. He had funny eyes, one was blue and the other green. They blended brilliantly with his brownish hair and lighter skin. They were beautiful.

Ginny subconsciously handed him the book and they both stood. He gazed at her a moment and she felt her cheeks turn red. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Ginevra. People call me Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

He nodded. "Ginny." He said feeling the word roll of his tongue. "My name is Darin. Darin Collander." He studied her a moment longer. "Ginny, I know this is sudden, but would you like to accompany me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Ginny nodded rapidly. "I'd love to!"

"Good." He said smiling. "I'll see you later then." He picked up his books and continued down the hall, glancing back at her every few steps. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and stole some glances back at him. When their gazes met before they both turned a corner she waved shyly back at him. Ginny then leaned against the wall, her heart racing. Maybe if she hurried and got dressed and made it to the Great Hall he would be there? She took off running down the hall.

Ginny didn't know it, but she had just found her future husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hp.
> 
> This story takes place in the Department of Mysteries. Remember, this is a plot bunny and has no leverage on the actual story whatsoever. Let me know if you want to see more of these or if you are done.
> 
> Have a nice day!

This story takes place in the Department of Mysteries. Remember, this is a plot bunny and has no leverage on the actual story whatsoever. Let me know if you want to see more of these or if you are done.

Have a nice day!

In a dark, barely-lit room in the bottom of the Ministry of Magic, thousands of feet under the surface of the earth, Harry Potter tentatively reached out to seize a glass prophecy ball sitting on the end of the shelf.

"Be careful Harry, it may be dangerous." Hermione said as she watched his fingertips graze nearer to the crystal.

"It's got my name on it." He replied with quietly driven force behind his words. His eyes had dark bags under them, the mark of sleepless nights and stress.

She leaned forward a bit to watch him as he stretched out his hand and grasped the ball. She took a deep breath as he brought it off its resting place and showed it to them. Etched into the glass was his name, Lord Voldemort, and APWBD. Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit as she decoded the message, but then her head snapped back and she acted as if she had never been reading it at all. Nothing appeared to happen around them, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all let out a small breath. No sooner than they had, a voice made itself known in the darkness.

"Very good Potter, now give it to me."

Their small group whirled around. A silvery mask has appeared, seemingly floating in midair. It wandered closer and robes could be made out from the stark darkness. A wand materialized, and the mark lifted from a face in a type of misty vapor. Lucious-The-Father-Who-Would-Hear-About-This-Malfoy was revealed. Bellatrix Lestrange, unmasked, was near him. Harry glimpsed several other death eaters, some with masks, some without, surrounding them. It was a trap.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked loudly. The crystal ball was now forgotten in his palm. The Death Eaters laughed.

"The Dark Lord knew if your precious godfather was in trouble, baby Potter would come running. Now, give us the prophecy, and you may make it out alive." Bellatrix cackled in a high voice.

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he thought. He had been deceived, and he had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. These people were clearly dangerous, and fully capable of killing and torturing him and his friends. He needed time. He needed to get them out of here and the only bargain ship he had was a scar and –

He looked down at the glass orb in his palm again. "A prophecy you say? What is it about?"

Lucious blinked slowly in surprise and amusement. "You don't know? Why, it's no wonder why you didn't come running months ago." Bellatrix chucked savagely before Lucious continued. "That, Mr. Potter, is a prophecy, about you and the Dark Lord. Only one whom the prophecy was made about can remove the orb from where it sits. Since the Dark Lord cannot risk showing himself, you were the only choice."

Bellatrix took a step closer and drew her wand. Harry grasped the glass tighter and raised it high in the air. "I'll smash it! Don't think I won't!" He stepped back lightly and found someone's foot. He pressed down hard and Ginny gave a small squeak. "Smash shelves." He whispered as she pushed her head forward to listen to him.

The room fell silent. All the death eaters watched the prophecy, held aloft in Harry's hand. Bellatrix and Lucious exchanged looks.

"Now!" Harry suddenly yelled. Six different spells shot from six wands and hit the shelves. Prophecies fell, and one fell directly into a surprised Death Eater's hand. To his credit, he stopped and listened. The six Hogwarts students ran in between the shocked Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange toward the door at the end of the aisle. Harry ripped it open and fell through, falling, falling. He heard Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione yelling as they hurtled toward the stone floor. About six inches from the ground they stopped, and then were placed lightly on the ground. He stood up, and saw they were in the veil room they had passed before. It was still whispering, and he could almost make out the words.

There were the words, and a strange, shrill whistling. "Get behind me!" Harry yelled, just as the dark masses he knew were the Death Eaters fell into the room. He felt them pummeling him, forcing him to the ground. Invisible hands clawed at his wrists, trying to seize the prophecy, but he held it closer to his chest. When it stopped and he opened his eyes, everyone was gone. For a few seconds he was all alone, and the he stood slowly on shaky legs and saw his friends being held captive around the room, a single respective death eater to each student. Neville's nose was bleeding profusely. Bellatrix was forcing Hermione's head up by the hair while keeping her wand poised at the girl's neck.

Lucious Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "Did you really think a group of… lucky children would be able to defeat the best the Dark Lord has to offer? Now, Potter, give me the prophecy, unless you want one of your friends to die?" Hermione was looking at him with pleading eyes. Ron let out a strangled "Don't do it!"

"Perhaps," Malfoy said coyly. He flicked his wand to each person as he spoke "We should start with Ms. Weasley? Or Ms. Lovegood, I'm sure her father would love to hear the story of why she died. Or maybe-"

"His wife!" A triumphant voice shouted from the door some forty feet above. Everyone looked up as a black-haired man with tan skin and piercing blue eyes jumped and landed gracefully on his feet. In his hand was a different prophecy. "Why don't we start with your wife, Potter?"

There was some confusion, the tension in the air evaporating. Confused glances to and fro, Bellatrix lessened her hold on Hermione's hair. Hermione herself had a shocked gaze on as she tried to process what she was being told.

"Harry has a wife?" Ron inquired confusedly. Yaxley tightened his hold on him in instinct, but looked just as confused. The man who had jumped in on them held up the shimmering orb in triumphal response, and the room seemed to darken as the prophecy began.

His happiness comes from one source; A secret to most of the world;

His parents gone, his life haunted; a string of bad luck, whichever way you spin it.

But in the darkest of the darkness and the scariest of the scary

his one light prevails, his most treasured lady.

Their binding is a secret, known by none; Hidden from the darkest of the dark lords.

And soon to come to light, a newborn son!

Life is no longer two leaders' chess boards; the tables have turned, beware the Light Lord.

The room lightened. Malfoy was looking thoughtful as his small mind tried to process what he'd heard. Hermione said breathlessly from the corner: "Harry? Married? Why that's absurd! He'd have surely told Ron and I, and to be honest Harry isn't very good at keeping secrets. It's rubbish!" But Malfoy now had his wand trained solely on Harry. "Check her for concealment charms. The Dark Lord will want to know about this."

"Leave them alone! It's me you want! Leave them alone!" Harry yelled. He stared down Lucious Malfoy's wand, completely unafraid.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's wand out of her pocket and threw her on the floor. Before the girl could move, Bellatrix shouted a spell that made a nasty looking blue light hit the girl. The room held its breath. For a moment, nothing happened, then a white light started coming from Hermione's hand. She gasped and grabbed it, trying to block some of the blinding rays, but it was not enough. Bellatrix began to cackle. "There is some evidence of recent glamor charms, and a concealment charm on her hand. Wonder what it is?" Bellatrix waved her wand and the light faded, leaving a simple white wedding band with a pearly luster and a blue diamond molded into the center.

The older woman lunged and grabbed the small girl's hand. She brought it up to her face and squinted at it. "There are more important things… Harry and Hermione, HJP." She said with a sneer as she read the engraving. Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. "Well, well, well. I'll see you get a promotion for this, Adams." The Death Eater with the prophecy nodded.

"Well then, back to business. Potter, give me the prophecy, or I will kill your wife." Harry's blood ran cold. He looked around wildly for an escape, and then, seeing no such escape, reached out the orb. He was just about to place the glass ball into the pale man's hand when there was a whooshing sound. Both men looked up as Sirius Black rounded the archway. He stood calmly in front of Malfoy for a moment and the room was absolutely still.

"Get away from my godson." The man hissed. A solid right hook landed itself on Malfoy's chin, and all hell broke loose. Order Members leapt down from the ceiling and appeared in blinding, whooshing mists of white. Harry took the distraction for fire a few spells off, and then to dash off in the direction of the brunette witch still laying on the floor. She was getting up shakily.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" He asked frantically as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed both her cheeks.

"I'm fine, just remembering why I don't sit down much anymore." She winced as he deftly helped her to her feet.

"That's better."

A spell came blinding toward them, and Harry grabbed her and pushed her down a little, only narrowly avoiding the green light of the Avada Kedavra curse. A stray stupefy from one of the Order Members blazed past them, and with it came a redhead, running leaps and bounds toward them.

Ron ran like a bullet over to them, exclaiming: "You two are married!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll explain everything Ron, just not right now!" Harry yelled at his best friend. A jet of purple light flew out of nowhere and hit Ron. He fell on the floor, out cold. Harry pushed Hermione toward the door. "Go! Get out!" He told her desperately. She turned and gripped his forearm, then pulled him out after her. With the Order in retreat, Harry stopped only to cast the levitation spell on Ron to make him follow along behind them. They ran through dizzying corridors and numerous door, only to end up in the Ministry Atrium. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were being ushered into the floo. Ginny cast him a fleeting glance and he saw her face was streaked with tears. His heart twisted at the sorrowful sight; he always knew this day would come. Ginny would have several hard weeks ahead of her before she learned to understand her crush was just that; a crush.

Harry looked down at the prophecy, somehow still holding it after all this time. Hermione pulled him out of the way as a stunner whizzed by him. The prophecy slipped out of his fingers and fell… fell… fell toward the cold, unforgiving floors of the Atrium. It shattered and the death eaters screamed in rage. Harry pushed Hermione down as green lights began flying. He held her down for several minutes before suddenly, all was silent. And then there was a voice, a voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Harry Potter..."

Voldemort himself was standing above them and looking down on the young couple. He raised his wand and his snake-like lips formed the words "Avada Ked-!" The fireplace flared before he could finish the curse that would end Harry or Hermione's (he couldn't really tell which) life, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stepped out. His blue eyes took in the sight around him. They narrowed at the exposed ring on Hermione's wedding finger. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By the time they arrive, I will be gone, and you dead." Voldemort raised his wand, and shot deadly spell after deadly spell at Dumbledore, who dodged them and deflected them so easily it was pathetic.

Voldemort conjured a giant faming snake, and Dumbledore created a flock of glass birds which viciously attacked the snake. After almost ten minutes of them exchanging spells, Voldemort stopped. He took several breaths and then, with a sharp crack, vanished. Harry yelled out. Something was in his head. His scar hurt. Hermione gripped his hands. "Harry!" She screamed. "Harry, you can fight it! Fight it!"

He looked breathlessly up at her, trying to bear the pain. "Harry." The wise voice Of Albus Dumbledore said quietly. "You can beat him."

Harry's body lurched and Sirius appeared, putting an arm around a terrified Hermione. She was such a big part of his life. He remembered discovering their soul bond, and the joy he had felt when they discovered she was with child. How Theodore would be expecting both his parents' home, not one, not the other. Memories flashed quickly past his eyes. Snape has told them they would be weapons for the Dark Lord to use against him.

But he never could have anticipated using his memories as weapons against Voldemort.

"You'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." He choked out. Sirius and Hermione looked so proud of him. Dumbledore's face never changed.

"And…" Harry forced out. "You'll never know what it's like to fear losing someone. You'll never know the power people can give you, simply for existing."

There was a crack, and the presence in his head fled. Voldemort stood above him, brandishing a wand. Sirius and even Dumbledore were flown back, but Hermione remained in the circle. Voldemort regarded her evenly, then turned his attention to Harry.

"You're a fool Harry Potter. Love is weakness. Friendships can always be deceived. And it will be your downfall." He chuckled. "You will lose."

The fireplace flared again. Aurors flooded the atrium – some in their pajamas. Minister Fudge appeared in one, turned to see the damage, and witnessed Voldemort as he raised his wand and dissolved himself into a mist of dark vapor. In the silence, the only sound that could be heard was the minister sputtering: "He's back!"

Hermione threw her arms around him and sobbed. He was exhausted, but gathered all his strength and crushed her to him. He kissed the mouthful of hair that he got, then pushed her face away enough to properly kiss her. Sirius looked surprised, but positively gleeful. Dumbledore looked them up and down with a glare.

"Harry, Ms. Granger, I should like to speak with you... Alone." Harry shook his head.

"No can do. Unfortunately, now that you know our secret, Mrs. Potter and I will only be meeting you with Sirius Black present." Said Head of Black family looked positively gob smacked.

Dumbledore glared at them for a moment before saying: "Harry, you and Ms. Granger are too young to be married. You should wait until you are older. I will get the marriage nulled and you will be free to live your lives." Now Sirius was looking at Dumbledore like he had grown and extra, rather unpleasant head.

"No." Harry told him sternly. "We are soul-bonded, so you can't get it annulled. Plus, we have already become man and wife in every way possible. We even have a child to tie us together. There is no going back." Sirius was now hyperventilating as Harry helped Hermione up; she was still very sore from childbirth two days previous.

"We will collect our son from Hogwarts and then move in with Sirius. Expect our letters stating we are leaving the school tomorrow morning." Hermione told the headmaster curtly. "Have a good day."

And with that, they left Albus's plans on the floor in ruins.


End file.
